A normal morning
by Nekomaki
Summary: Finland greeted the morning sun with a small sleepy smile on his round face. The Winter sun barely made it up these days, but that didn't matter to him at all. A one-shot about the Nordic family and their mornings


Everyone knew the five Nordic countries were somewhat of a family. A big family of fail, but a family nonetheless. The three Scandinavian countries were kinda rich too, so they were all well to do. Which is why the fact that they all have at least two houses each in their respective countries didn't come as a surprise. But the fact that they had one huge house in southwestern Sweden to share did. They all agreed that if they ever had parties, birthdays or just family weekends, the best thing to do was clearly to buy the land and build a huge house they could share. As for the location, it was best to be in a spot where all of them would be able to get to easily. The house was located by the sea shore and was perfectly between Norway and Denmark.  
The house itself was three stories high with a huge yard and a small pier with a boat (of course). The first floor (ground floor) contained a kitchen, living room and a big bathroom with a washing machine and a drier.  
The basement was used as a beer/wine/any alcohol they got their booze loving hands on. Which was full of miscellaneous wonders thanks to Finland and his vodka raid on Russia a week before.  
The second floor contained five bedrooms which were all the same size and a bathroom at the end of the hall. The third floor was the attic where all their Christmas decorations were stuffed into. Once again, Finland was at fault because of his unhealthy obsession with Christmas.

Finland greeted the morning sun with a small sleepy smile on his round face. The Winter sun barely made it up these days, but that didn't matter to him at all. Today was the first day of December. Only twenty three days left!  
He glanced around his room in search of his clock. After a lot of searching through the piles upon piles of clothes on the floor, he found it.  
07.00 the small abused digital alarm clock showed. Well, he was already up. Might as well start his quest for clean clothes. Scanning the floor with his eyes, he punched a small pile to his left. There! The feel of denim pants was a success. He proceeded to do the same in another pile and pulled out a black t-shirt. Pulling it over his head, he paused.  
Socks...Pesky socks! He scanned the area once more and jumped into a pile.  
If anyone were to stumble upon his room at that moment, they would see clothes flung upwards like snow in a snow blower. After a few minutes digging like a mole, he happened upon one grey sock and one deep purple. "As good as any" he shrugged and quietly exited his hellhole.

Since he was the first one up the task of getting the others up was his. But first, coffee. Or the elixir of life as Norway dubbed it. He made it extra strong and just stood there enjoying the powerful, pleasant smell.  
Finishing a huge cup he got from Iceland last Christmas, he began his quest. Norway first because he would usually wake Denmark for him. He strolled up the stairs and headed for the door at the far end of the corridor right next to the bathroom, which was as far away from Denmark's as possible.

All their rooms were different and personalized. Finland's had beige walls and generally a lot of light colours. He had a big Finnish flag on the wall over his bed, which had a lot of pillows of all sizes on it. On the opposite end of the room there was a small white desk with a laptop on it. Every other wall in his room was covered with pictures which he himself had taken ever since he had gotten a camera. All from black and white to photo edited ones. He also had a weapon cabinet which held his rifle from the winter war.  
A small picture of Simo Häyhä could be found inside.  
A small (unused) closet stood next to his desk but all his clothes lay on the floor. Finland had a system which he repeated every morning. He called this wonderful system cloth diving. Even went as far as considering it a sport.

He opened Norway's door and stuck his head inside. Norway was half asleep by the look on his face. The covers was on it's merry way down the bed and Norway could be seen clutching one of his many blankets. The pillow was gone.  
Norway's room had grey walls and had two floor to roof bookshelves in it, crammed with old books. A desk under a window between them with a small laptop resting on top of a few papers. Norway's walls had a few shelves on them which looked like they were about to fall of because of the collected weight of the books on them.  
He had books everywhere. A big Norwegian flag hung on the wall next to his door. The colour scheme of this room was darker than Finland's.  
Norway liked natural and dark colours. His bed always had dark sheets and were filled with blankets. Usually he had two or three blankets in the bed. Some fleece and one of wool. But lately there had been more.  
His clothes were on the floor too, just not as bad as the Finn.  
Norway had a habit of forgetting to bring back his (enormous) coffee cups when he retreated back to his room in the evening. Finland could spot two such cups and one smaller on top of the closet. He had a habit of leaving them on weird spaces too.

Norway rolled over in his daze and the covers fell off the bed. One pale leg the same colour as the snow outside was flung over the blanket. He sighed, contempt.  
Finland walked over to the bed and waited. Waited.  
"Nngh" Grunted the pile of blanket and leg. "Wake up Nor, it's half past seven"  
"No, elk" was the dazed reply. Stare. "I'm Finland, and yes, it's half past seven" he struggled to mutter. This was way too cute. Or funny. He wasn't entirely sure which.  
Norway opened his eyes fully and his head appeared from under the blanket. "Coffee?" he yawned.  
"Downstairs. Take the cups with you" laughed Finland as he left the drowsy Norwegian to search for his own clothing, only to give up and drag himself toward the stairs in his navy blue boxers.

Finland sighed and opened the door across Norway's.  
Iceland's room was Tidy and nice at all times. His room had dark grey walls and was decorated with lighter elements. His room was more modern themed than Finland or Norway's. Iceland had a big PC on a desk that covered the short wall with the window on it.  
In the windowsill slept in his nest.  
Iceland also had a playstation and a small TV hanging on the wall next to the window. A big black Bean bag in front of it.  
He had a big dresser and some candles on top of some shelves.  
The Icelandic flag hang over his bed.  
The covers of his bed was light grey and he had two huge pillows he seemed to disappear in. The youngest of them seemed to sleep still, always waking up in the same position he fell asleep in, unless he was sick or had a nightmare (he denied the latter furiously every time).  
Right now only his head was visible and he had the covers neatly embracing him. God, he even sleeps neatly! Carefully Finland shook Iceland awake. "Wuzz th' time?" a very incoherent Iceland mumbled. He didn't even try to open his eyes. "around half past seven" came the silent reply. Iceland just fell down and hid his face under the covers. The international sign for "fuck off, too early".

Finland quietly exited the room and headed for Denmark's room.  
Denmark was on the floor hugging his pillow, grinning insanely in his sleep. Denmark's room was, yes you guessed it, red. He had a big bed which was red (rhyme? so lame author...) and had two decorating pillows which were white.  
Finland remembered his pillows turned pink once, curtsey of a pissed Iceland after Denmark managed to delete his save file in one of the Final Fantasy games. Denmark had been washing his sheets when Iceland snuck in and put the pillows in the machine before Denmark closed the door and started the washer.  
Denmark had his laptop on top of one of the bedside dressers. A big TV hung on the wall with a desk under containing his xbox 360 and a ton of multiplayer games he usually played with Prussia and America when no meetings required his presence in the morning.  
His room was tidy as well, with the exception of a few articles of clothing in one corner.  
The Danish flag hang proudly on a bare wall opposite of his bed.  
"Denmark, morning!" the Finn half yelled in the Danes ear. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!" the Dane yelped loudly as he jumped up in a sitting position. He stared at Finland with wide eyes for a few seconds until he got up and headed for his clothes in the corner.  
Finland headed for the final destination before he could go join Norway downstairs for some breakfast.

Sweden's room was opposite of Denmark's and next to the staircase. Sweden had all sorts of technological stuff. His room was straight from Ikea and looked stylish with colours of dark blue and white. Blue walls, white desks and shelves and a lot of lighting. He had small LED lights under the shelves over his bed, acting like reading lights and smart solutions for storage. Sweden's room had pictures on the walls, but unlike Finland's wall of small and countless photos, Sweden framed every picture in a thin black frame and hung them neatly on the walls.  
He had a small bookcase beside his bed which contained suspense and crime novels. Sweden was a heavy sleeper. How he managed to sleep with his face buried in his pillow, Finland had no idea. Sweden always slept on his stomach. The sheets were pushed up to his waist and his pale legs were exposed. "Swe, wake up!"Finland yelled in his ear. Sweden didn't budge. Footsteps. Finland turned to in time to cover his ears as Denmark brought a frikkin megaphone to Sweden's ears and said "Yo! Swede! Wakey wakey!" Sweden's eyes shot open and on pure reflex he swung around and pounced on Denmark. The two proceeded to play fight a little longer and Finland had enough of these chaotic mornings.  
He picked up the megaphone and yelled into it. "GO THE FUCK DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT!" The two nations covered their ears in vain and groaned.  
"Fin, dude. Not cool" Denmark whined. Sweden gave a nod of agreement and mumbled something about ear rape. Finland gave them the sniper eyes and they immediately scrambled out of the room and downstairs.  
Finland sighed heavily and went to get Sweden's glasses from the bookcase and followed.

Norway had managed to get the newspaper, make another mug of coffee and make some pancakes to them all. He was usually nice enough to do this in the mornings. Or he would do it out of boredom, no one had decided on which of the two. The important thing was that Norway was good at making breakfast. And he did if he was alone in the kitchen in the mornings.  
Sweden and Denmark sat next to each other and ate in relative silence...  
Ok no, there was no silence.  
Sweden was still pissed and Denmark was trying to defend himself, saying that Sweden never would wake up if they didn't use drastic measures. Norway and Finland sat at the other side of the table, watching and drinking what was probably their third or fourth cup of coffee.  
The sound of dragging came from the staircase and they all turned to see a dead tired Iceland dragging his feet after him. He had a pillow in his arm too.  
He dragged himself to the head of the table where he sat staring tiredly through half lidded eyes at the food on the table.  
Denmark started half yelling at Sweden for not understanding that he HAD NO CHOICE dammit!  
He HAD to ear rape him should he ever wake again. The noise was bothering the youngest of them and he was starting to frown. Finland glanced nervously at Norway, who sat closer to Iceland. Norway didn't seem nervous or annoyed, so he figured it would be fine.  
But after five minutes the Norse man started shuffling away from his younger brother with a miniscule frown on his face.  
Finland nearly threw himself on the floor at his actions, but contained himself and silently did the same. And just in time too. They had gained a meter distance from the table when Denmark noticed. He slowly turned his head towards Iceland and Sweden followed his lead. Denmark's eyes widened to the size of the plate he was eating for and Sweden made a move to take cover, but it was too late.

With a huge boom Denmark was hit in the face with a small explosion and flung backwards. Sweden was hit in the arm as he ducked and let out a pained howl.  
Norway just kept shuffling further away from his little brother, knowing he wouldn't stop before he had calmed down. He didn't want his coffee mug to get blown to pieces and get the shards in his eyes like last time he had been too preoccupied to notice a pissed Iceland. He could remember the first time it had happened back in the viking ages. He had been a teenager then and Iceland was the cutest toddler in the world.  
Norway had denied him access to his sharp dagger. He didn't want his kid brother to hurt himself and then blame him for not warning him.  
Iceland, like the five year old he had the appearance of, threw a tantrum and proceeded to blow up Norway's foot. While Norway tended to his injuries, Iceland had gotten hold of the sharp dagger and promptly cut his hand.  
He blew up Norway's uninjured foot.

Finland nearly had his head exploded once. Fortunately, he dodged at the last second, in which only his hat got blown into oblivion. He had seen Norway, Sweden and Denmark explode too many times to get traumatized and immediately bail when Iceland became pissed.  
Watching Norway had saved him many times already, but after that one time Norway hadn't payed attention and got his eyes injured, Finland had become even more paranoid around Iceland in the mornings.

The explosions continued and Finland followed Norway up the stairs. He didn't want to die today, thank you very much.


End file.
